1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device connected to a network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming devices such as laser printers that are connected to a network store setting items such as printing conditions and their setting values in a Hypertext format as display data. A browser program can display this display data on a display unit of the image forming device as a settings window or a settings screen. In a printing device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-166907, for example, Hypertext display data stored in the printing device is transferred to a personal computer connected to the printing device via a network. By so doing, a browser program provided on the personal computer can display the display data of the printing device in a display unit of the personal computer as a settings window.
By overwriting the Hypertext content (display data) using an editor program or the like on the personal computer, a user can modify setting items for the printing conditions and the like in the settings window that is displayed based on the display data and the order in which setting items are displayed. After modifications are completed, the Hypertext is transmitted back to the printing device. In this way, it is possible to modify the order in which setting items are displayed on the printing device.
The printing device described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-166907 provides setting items or setting values for various functions, printing conditions, and the like of the printing device to a personal computer in the form of Hypertext display data that can be displayed in a settings window. Accordingly, modifications of setting items on the personal computer must conform to special rules of usage of HTML (HyperText Markup Language), which is the programming language of Hypertext.